The World of Silver Fang
by CrobatFang
Summary: A collection of supplementary information on the world of Silver Fang.
1. Regional Arrangement

AN: The following story is a supplementary collection of random stuff that pertains to the universe of _Silver Fang_ , another fanfic I am writing. However, this isn't required to understand that story, nor is that story required to understand this.

Also, feel free to request any aspect of the _Silver Fang_ universe you want to learn about via DM.

* * *

As a general overview, the planet has a lot of land mass on its western hemisphere. There is a land continent called the mainland, which contains various regions, including Kanto, Johto, Unova, and others. There are many large island that surround the main land, such as Sinnoh, which is a few miles off to the north of the mainland's coast. These regions all are deeply connected, culturally, economically, socially, etc.

This is in contrast to the two regions in the eastern hemisphere. The eastern hemisphere is almost completely ocean, with little land mass in comparison. One of the two regions is Alola, which is south of the other region, Hoenn. These two regions, as they are far from the rest of the world, are often underrepresented in global affairs and some even consider the easterners as inferior.

There is another region, known as the dark region. There is said to be many new and undiscovered pokemon on the region, but it is an island region, and the waters surrounding it seem to have a mind of their own. Whenever a human or pokemon tries approaching the island, the waters swallow him/her/it up, instantly killing/fainting. As nothing dangerous comes out of the island, everyone decided to simply ignore it.


	2. Pokemon League

The Pokemon League is the most powerful global organization, consisting only of the strongest trainers. The leader is the champion, who is the strongest pokemon trainer in the world. The next four strongest trainers make up the elite four. Besides these five, there are a couple dozen ace trainers.

At the end of every year, a Pokemon League Challenge Tournament is held. Powerful trainers get recognized by the elite four as eligible for becoming an ace trainer. Ace trainers challenge elite four members in hopes of taking their positions. And at the end, elite four members challenge the champion, in hopes of taking his/her position. This tournament is what all trainers look forward to. The venue is different each year, but is always in the western hemisphere.

In order to become eligible for becoming an ace trainer, however, a trainer must first receive a recommendation from at least 3 regions. Different regions have different criteria for giving a recommendation. Most require the trainer to collect a certain number of badges or clear a certain number of trials.

The Pokemon League has various responsibilities; they aren't just a group of strong trainers. In exchange for money, league members complete missions that require battle strength. Tasks can range from being a rich person's bodyguard to subduing a legendary pokemon. Payment is generous, however, which is why positions in the Pokemon League are so coveted.

A dark side of the league is that the people of the eastern hemisphere are often overlooked and baselessly considered inferior to those of the western hemisphere. This prejudice has spurred on many rallies and shout-outs, and action has been taken.


	3. Religion

Religion in the pokemon world revolves around legendary pokemon; different regions usually worship different legendaries.

There are two legendary pokemon that every variation agrees are all-powerful, however; one is Arceus, accepted as the creator of the universe and the first pokemon. The other is Mew, accepted as the ancestor of all pokemon. Pokemon have many mysteries surrounding them (for example, how they faint instead of die) and it is believed that Mew is the reason for this.

The Sinnoh region is the most religious, with many worshipping every legendary known. It is said that a past champion, Cynthia (a Sinnohan), had once talked to Arceus atop Spear Pillar. For this reason, Spear Pillar is considered the holiest building of the globe, and millions visit it yearly.

In the end, Religion doesn't play a major role in the world, and is simply an acknowledgment of the power of legendary pokemon and their influence over our world.


	4. The Ultra Beast War

The Ultra Beast War was a war from hundreds of years ago. It started when ultra wormholes appeared, transporting Ultra Beasts to every island in Alola. They wreaked havoc, murdering, destroying property, and ruining Alola.

They were led by a black colored pokemon known as Necrozma. It is unknown what kind of pokemon it is. However, accounts say that the Necrozma had more power than it used, and that if it seriously wished for the quick destruction of Alola, it would have been able to do so. Considering this, there are no possible explanations for why the alien pokemon would have decided to attack a region of our planet.

The battle had been ended by the combined efforts of the four guardian pokemon of Alola, along with Sun, a pokemon trainer who is hailed as a legend for having caught a Solgaleo. After the war, he rode his Solgaleo to traverse space to find out more about the ultra beasts, but he has never returned. It can be assumed he died, which was a great sorrow for everyone.

The Ultra Beasts didn't all leave, however; some stayed behind after the war, befriending trainers on our planet. Professor Kukui of the Alola region designed Beast Balls, a new kind of pokeball that can capture Ultra Beasts, and shipped them everywhere worldwide. This allowed trainers to capture Ultra Beasts and battle with them. The Beast Balls are very expensive to make, however.


	5. Poipole

AN: I just want to clarify that this is NOT canon. The universe of pokemon I am creating isn't exactly the same as what has been officially described.

Also, the Pokemon League doesn't endorse the forceful breeding of rare pokemon with Ditto. That's quite cruel, and although the Pokemon League may have some corrupt members, not that many are evil enough to do that.

* * *

Poipole is a posion type Ultra Beast. It evolves into Naganadel, a Poison/Dragon type pokemon. They are the only species of Ultra Beasts known to have an evolutionary line. Neither were present during the Ultra Beast War; they have only ever existed in the planet known as Ultra Megalopolis. An exception to this is a single Naganadel that secretly went through an Ultra Wormhole and roamed the Great Badlands near Unova for a few days before being captured by Pokemon League officials (DNA testing allowed the scientists to know of the existence of Poipole). A second exception was when a group of scientists gave away a baby Poipole to a certain trainer in Hoenn.

Poipole needs to learn the move Dragon Pulse in order to evolve. Such a move can only be learned as an egg move (a move known upon hatching). Note that TMs and HMs have been developed to work with Ultra Beasts, so Dragon Pulse can be learned that way as well.

The origin of the name 'Poipole' is a portmanteau of 'poison' and 'pole', and is also made to be similar in pronunciation to purple.

Poipole are believed to be pokemon that always listen to what others say, and have no emotions or opinions of their own. This completely changes upon evolution; it is considered impossible to train a Naganadel, as they listen to absolutely no one but themselves. Even the champion of the time when the Naganadel near Unova was caught couldn't tame the beast.


	6. The Story of Red

In the Kanto region, in Pallet Town, a young boy set out on his journey to become the greatest trainer alongside his Pikachu. His name is Red.

At the time, Professor Oak, also of Pallet Town, was the champion. The Professor's grandson, Blue, was Red's rival. Blue's starter was a Squirtle.

Red travelled through the Kanto region at breakneck speed, catching various pokemon and defeating every gym leader. Both Red and Blue had collected seven gym badges within two years, which allowed them to get a recommendation from Kanto. They would need two more recommendations to be allowed to become ace trainers.

While Blue cleared Johto and Sinnoh, Red decided to step out of his comfort zone and clear Hoenn and Alola, the two eastern regions. He managed to finish up at the same time as Blue, totalling three regional recommendations in three years.

Red was 16 years old when he first challenged the elite four as an ace trainer. He couldn't beat any of them, but Blue did; Blue was only a 16 year old, yet he was part of the elite four.

Red used the humiliating defeat to train harder the next year. His Pikachu became known as a legend all around the world.

When Red challenged the elite four again as a 17 year old, he managed to make it, joining Blue. The two of them could not manage to defeat the champion, Professor Oak, however. That marked Oak's 50th year as the champion.

The next year, Red defeated Professor Oak, and fended off the rest of the elite four, including Blue. Red became the new champion at the age of 18. His Pikachu became known as the strongest non-legendary pokemon.

* * *

And that is the story of Red… or at least, what is known to the public. There are rumors that he possesses a dark secret… which is considered to be the secret behind his strength. But what it is? We may never know...


	7. Birthdays

It is common knowledge that Pelipper deliver children to married couples on the first day of every year. The Pelippers do this only for humans. This is why there is only one 'birthday', and why ages are so clean and simple; all 11 year olds are the exact same age, all the 12 year olds are the exact same age, and so on. Why Pelipper deliver the children, and why on the same day, is a question many ask. The only answer is that Mew is the one behind the mystery.

The Pelippers have been followed by professionals after they've delivered babies. However, they simply vanish into thin air after flying for a few minutes exactly north of the delivery location.

* * *

AN: Just go with it.


	8. Team Rocket

Team Rocket. The most infamous criminal organization of the past. They originated in Kanto, and spread their influence to Johto. They were led by Giovanni, who was actually a gym leader in Kanto. Team Rocket disrupted the entire civilization of Kanto and Johto, murdering, stealing, and threatening.

Various trainers, such as Red, Blue, Oak, Lance, and others, worked hard to defeat Team Rocket. They were unable to completely destroy it however; with such powerful trainers failing, regions all over the world panicked, afraid that Team Rocket would grow to be even stronger than the Pokemon League.

However, this didn't happen. Recently, Team Rocket vanished. They just vanished. It is unknown why, or where... or anything about the vanishing, for that matter. Giovanni was never found again, and no Team Rocket member ever did anything again; it can be assumed the grunts simply threw away their uniforms and started living civil lives.

The world breathed a sigh of relief upon finding out, but since Team Rocket was never actually defeated, people everywhere still have at least a little bit of fear somewhere in them, afraid that Team Rocket might return one day.

* * *

AN: To be exact, Team Rocket vanished around a year before the viewpoint character of _Silver Fang_ got his starter pokemon.

Also, Giovanni and Team Rocket may or may not make an appearance in _Silver Fang_ later on...


	9. Pokemon Moves

Pokemon moves are science-defying mysteries that can only be explained as the influence of Mew. Pokemon can only know up to four of them at once. If a pokemon is about to learn a new move when it already knows four, it will have only a few seconds to decide upon which move of the five choices it will have to give up on and forget.

Humans are completely unaffected by moves; they simply pass right through humans. It is partly for this reason that pokemon have come to respect humans.

Moves come in various types, just like pokemon do. They also have different categories, like Physical or Special.

Pokemon can generally learn moves over time as they train/evolve. The moves usually make sense considering the pokemon species; for example, Poochyena being capable of learning the move Bite, but being unable to learn Wing Attack (because Poochyena have powerful jaws yet no wings).

Moves can also be learned with technology created by humans knowing as TMs and HMs. They stand for Technical Machine and Hidden machine, respectively. HMs teach a pokemon to get even better at a very useful move for environmental interaction; for example, 'Fly'; it enables the pokemon to defy its strength and carry large weights on its back while flying long distances. These moves cannot be forgotten the normal way; instead, a quality psychic probing is required.

The rules of moves seem to be universal with pokemon, as even Ultra Beasts followed the principles. They, too, were able to use TMs and HMs (after the technology was slightly adapted to accommodate their group of species as well).


	10. Pokemon Items

Pokemon items. A class of objects that can magically interact with pokemon to result in miracles. The phenomenon of pokemon items is one of the many mysteries that is popularly attributed to Mew. Pokemon can 'hold' pokemon items by mentally linking with it, if the item is close by. When a pokemon item is held, its physical form temporarily disappears and it joins with the pokemon's soul. Pokemon can hold only one item at once; in order for a pokemon to release an item, they simply have to choose to do so, and the item will appear in front of them.

An example of a pokemon item is the Oran Berry. Normally, the Oran Berry can be eaten by pokemon to revitalize them; it is a staple item of pokemon trainers around the globe. This is an Oran Berry's normal effect. When a pokemon 'holds' an Oran Berry, however, the pokemon gains the ability to revitalize itself instantly when it reaches a certain level of injury/fatigue, which uses up the Oran Berry.

Another example of a pokemon item is a mega stone. These are popular among powerful trainers; mega stones enable mega evolution. Without being 'held' by a pokemon, a mega stone is simply a pretty looking sphere.


	11. Trainer School

Trainer school is an optional three year special program. Kids enter after they turn 10 years old if they want to become pokemon trainers.

In trainer school, pokemon do not get their own pokemon, but they get battle practice. In addition, there is environmental practice, financial class, dietary needs class, and various other core classes that are year long (battle practice is a third year class). There are also many electives. One example is cooking; it isn't needed for trainers to know how to cook, but it is a useful skill that can go a long way.

At the end of each year of trainer school. there is a multi part test. Anyone who fails the test (criteria for failing varies from school to school around the world) is kicked out of the program. They can either restart the entire three year program, or give up and go to regular school. People who pass move on to the next year. For the third years' test, passing means getting a trainer's license and a starter.

Notable trainer schools are located mostly in Kanto and Johto, but a few others can be found elsewhere as well. The most coveted trainer's school is actually in Kalos; The Lumiose City Trainer School for the Gifted and Talented.


	12. Evolution

Evolution is a mysterious phenomenon. When a pokemon meets a certain requirement, it will evolve into an entirely different species. Evolved forms are more powerful and have different bodies. The pokemon may even change types, or spontaneously learn a new move.

The most interesting pokemon when it comes to evolution is Eevee. It has the capability to evolve into many different pokemon due to its unstable genetic makeup. One such evolution is Leafeon. If an Eevee holds a Leaf Stone, it will use the stone up and evolve into Leafeon.

The methods for evolution vary among different species of pokemon. One method, the most common method, is for the pokemon to reach a certain degree of strength. Other methods include the aforementioned holding of a special item and the learning of a certain move.


	13. Garchomp

Garchomp is a fully evolved Dragon/Ground type pokemon. It is native to the Sinnoh region, but it can be found in other regions, too. Widely considered a pseudo-legendary for its immense strength, Garchomp can even mega evolve to rival the power of minor legendaries, such as Regirock.

Garchomp's fangs are popularly known to be made of silver, just like the pokemon lower in its evolution chain; Gabite and Gible. However, Gabite and Gible only have teeth which are silver mixed with other metals. Garchomp is similar, with most of its teeth impure silver as well. However, a vestigial tooth on the upper jaw, to the right, is made of pure silver. This is a slightly curved fang that serves no purpose to the Garchomp.

The presence of a pure silver fang in a Garchomp's mouth has led to illegal hunting. Many criminals who wish to make quick cash have captured and ripped off the tooths of Garchomp, which causes immense pain to the pokemon. Since a Garchomp's tooth will regenerate when it faints, collectors have perpetually tortured Garchomp for silver.

This led to the Pokemon League ensuring additional protection laws for Garchomp, but it also led to the decrease in the value of silver. As the value decreased, and the laws got more strict, fewer and fewer people were willing to mass produce silver.

That was many years ago.


	14. Ultra Planet

The Ultra Planet is a strange planet divided into various zones. Areas include Ultra Megalopolis, Ultra Jungle, Ultra Ocean, and so on. The Ultra Planet is ruled by Necrozma. Necrozma is treated like a god, and has powers that deserve that status.

Most pokemon on the planet aren't specially known, but a few species are; Ultra Beasts. They are powerful pokemon and can be identified by their ability Beast Boost. Most zones only have one or two species of Ultra Beasts. For example, the Ultra Jungle has Buzzwole, while Ultra Megalopolis has the Poipole/Naganadel evolution chain.

The Ultra Planet is the third closest planet to its star. The fourth closest planet is purely aquatic and has various endemic pokemon, some of which could rival the strength of Legendaries. However, as the sentient denizens of the Ultra Planet cannot survive in the frigid environment of that planet, none of its pokemon have been captured.


	15. The Dreamyard

The Dreamyard is a small forest-like location found to the east of Striaton City in Unova. It contains the ruins of long-lost research facility, and is one of the only places where wild Munna and Musharna can be found.

The ruins in the Dreamyard are considered to be from a civilization that the humans never coexisted with. There are rumors that the ancient research facility had been built by those of the Ultra Planet; this stems from the theory of Ultra Preexistence; those of the Ultra Planet used to inhabit the human planet, but for some reason, they decided to leave. Many archaeologists worked in coordination with the Pokemon League to find out any secrets from the ruins, but the project was cancelled after illegal Dream Mist trafficking was being implemented by workers.

There is another secret in the Dream Yard; there are rumors that the secret base of the International Police (IP) is located beneath the Dreamyard. The IP has officially claimed this to not be true, but despite the statement, many fanatics still try digging through the ground in the Dreamyard. This was made illegal by the Pokemon League as it 'disrupted the ecosystem', yet the fanatics believe the Pokemon League is trying to help cover up the secret base.

On a positive note, there is a girl who lives in the Dreamyard and hands out free pokemon to young trainers to help them defeat the Striaton City Gym. However, this girl is also a mystery; where she gets all of those pokemon she gives, and how she makes a living - those are two of the many questions that still don't have answers.

In the end, the Dreamyard is a complete mystery. Nothing that has anything to do with it is completely understood.


	16. Darkrai

AN: Darkrai is the favorite pokemon of the viewpoint character of _Silver Fang_. Darkrai is in my top ten favorite pokemon.

* * *

Darkrai is a one-of-a-kind legendary pokemon, known to reside upon Newmoon Island. It is a dark type pokemon that symbolizes the night and nightmares. It has an hourglass shaped body and appears to be made mostly of smoke, although whether or not that is the case has not yet been confirmed. Darkrai always inhabits the nightmares of people and pokemon who come near it, causing eternal trauma. The only way to cure someone of this condition is to give the patient a Lunar Wing.

Professor Oak, when he was champion, had tried at one point to capture Darkrai. He was able to defeat it, but the Darkrai could not be caught, no matter what. Professor Oak decided not to take the Darkrai into custody, as he didn't want to do something to it that it didn't want to do. Many considered this a weakness of the champion, but in an internationally broadcast interview, he says it is one of his greatest strengths.


End file.
